The Missing Demigod
by popmusic2love
Summary: Alicia and Jenny has been kicked from numerous schools and made fun of about their ADHD and dyslexia when they were little. When they both find out they are demigods. What will wait for them? This is bout two new demigods go on a quest to go find a missing demigod. There's no adult themes that I know of. Rated T just in case.
1. You Have Got To Be KIdding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but i do own Jenny and Alicia  
**

**First Fanfic so take pity on me and it might not be good at first but it will get better I promise :"D**

**By the way Percy and Annabeth is both 16 and me Alicia and Jenny is 15.**

* * *

Have you ever read books about demigods and you think it's cool to be one?

You are absolutely wrong!

Does being a half-blood means having dangerous quest?

Absolutely!

Having scary enemy?

Positively!

You may get killed or almost get killed in nasty and painful ways?

Of course you are.

If you're a mortal who really like books then I dare you to read on.

OK, I could start at any point in my life to prove what I just said. But I got to introduce myself first.

My name is Alicia Phan, but my friends call me Alisha, and yeah I'm the famous teenage singer.

I'm fifteen. Until a few months ago my life was normal, except for the part where people and the paparazzi chasing me around for pictures and signatures, well that's as normal as it can get for a famous singer.

Anyway I had a feeling something was gonna happen today, but I shake it off. I new everything was gonna be alright.

Man I was wrong.

So anyway I'm a student at Christopher Columbus Public High School, with my best friend Jennifer Bui, but I call her Jenny as her nickname and it quickly got around.

Jenny is a violent and dark girl, but she can be fun. She is the total opposite of me and she's Japanese, so she has black hair and brown eyes.

So I was in class sitting at my desk, which was right next to Jenny's desk. When our Greek mythology teacher Mrs. Rheed came in.

"Today we will do our Greek test, so I hope you guys studied." Mrs. Rheed announced, as the class started whining. "OK, we will review a question. What do you call a half mortal and half god?"

No one raised their hands

"Victor can you answer that question?" Mrs. Rheed asked Victor who was doodling in his journal. "Victor?"

"Huh?" Victor asked as he looked up from his journal.

"What do you call a half mortal and half god?" Mrs. Rheed asked again.

Then he sheepishly smiled.

"Victor give me anything but your handsome smile." she said as he kept on smiling. "Okay then. Alicia, can you answer the question?"

"Uh, I'm just guessing but is it a demigod?" I asked.

"Yes it is." she said. "Okay, now I'm going to pass out the test."

So she started to passed out the tests.

_I'm so gonna fail this test. _I thought to myself, because I had write a bonus track for my album, like Taylor Swift did, and didn't have time to study and barely got any sleep.

_Curse you Taylor Swift, and your stupid bonus track. _I thought.

So as I got the test, I flipped to the first page.

"Okay Alicia, you can do this, all you have to do is focus." I whispered to myself.

_Okay, question number one:_

_Who was the titan who ate his kids and why? _

_Oh, who am I kidding can't do thi- wait a minute I know this one, maybe this could be easy._ I thought.

So I started to work on the test.

So when class was done, everyone went to lunch and the only people in the room was me, Jenny, and two cheerleaders.

I was about to head out of class, with Jenny. The two cheerleaders in sky blue-and-white uniforms were standing at the door. One was blond with icy blue eyes. The other was African American with dark curly frizzy hair.

Their names were stitched on their uniforms, but with my dyslexia, it looked like alphabet soup. But if I concentrate, on the blonde cheerleader uniform I made out Tammi, and the other cheerleader's uniform, I made out Kelli.

"Hi! You're Alicia right? " Tammi asked.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

Kelli and Tammi exchanged looks.

"Oh, we have been waiting for you. You see there's someone who wants to see you- _dead._" Tammi said.

That's when Tammi began to change. The color drained out of her face and arms. Her skin turned as white as chalk, her eyes completely red. Her teeth grew into fangs.

Then Kelli too began to change. Her wiry hair turned into flickering flames. Her eyes turned red and she grew fangs.

"A vampire!" Jenny and I said at the same time.

Then I noticed her legs. Below the cheerleader skirt, her left leg was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof. Her right leg was shaped like a human leg, but it was made of bronze.

OK, I know I said cheerleaders is ugly on the inside, but this is not exactly what I meant.

"Uh, a vampire with—" I started.

"Don't even finish that!" Tammi snapped. "It's rude to make fun!"

"A vampire, you say?" Kelli laughed. "That stupid legend was based on us, you fool. We are empousai, servants of Hecate."

"The Greek goddess?" Jenny asked.

"Well looks like someone does there homework." Kelli laughed.

"You're heading to lunch right, well were gonna have lunch of our own." Tammi said as she bared her fangs and walked closer to us.

So Jenny and I walked backwards, very slowly. I looked around the classroom for an exit and spotted a window.

I looked at Jenny and she was probably thinking the same thing. So we got to the window, jumped through it, and then off we went.

We ran down the street and never looked my legs started to get heavy and felt really tired so I stopped running for a break and Jenny stopped as well, so I guess she was tired too.

"I think we lost them" Jenny said as I was leaning against a lamp post.

"Guess again." someone said behind us.

When we turned around we saw Tammi and Kelli.

"Well I hope you're prepared." Tammi said. "Cause you guys are gonna take a one way trip to the underworld!"

Then she lunged at us.

Then out of know where a guy with black hair and green eyes slashed Tammi with a sword that looked like it was made of bronze.

Then Tammi exploded to dust.

"You killed my trainee, again!" Kelli yelled. "You still need a lesson in school spirit, half-blood!"

"Oh, you like spirit?! Well you're gonna become one!" he yelled.

"Fine then I'll taste you first!" Kelli yelled.

Kelli pounced on him so fast he had no time to defend himself. His sword skittered away and he was pushed against the wall.

I didn't know what do, but then I saw his sword. So I picked it up and stabbed Kelli in the back.

And then I took the sword out of the empousa's back. With an awful screech, Kelli dissolved into yellow vapor.

I stood their holding the sword and thinking about what just happen. When I heard someone yell "PERCY!"

I looked to my right and saw a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Percy, are you okay?" she asked as she keeled by his side.

"OK, what just happened here?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah Percy, what happen?" she asked.

"Well to monsters came and I almost met Hades." He said as I gave him his sword back. "Nothing serious."

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" I asked.

She and Percy looked at each other and said. "We got a lot to talk about. I'll call a cab."

* * *

**How was it? Good? BAD? In the middle? Please review!**

**Hey guys I am actually am a swiftie I love Taylor Swift and don't hate her at all.**

**I am so excited to write this because I wish I was a demigod! btw, I am Alicia in this story (duh) but anyway thanks for reading and no flames please and thank you! **

**So I hoped you liked this first chapter well please follow or favorite.**


	2. I Tell A God How To Play Pinochle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Nothing tops the day like riding a taxi cab with two absolute strangers.

"OK, now can you tell us what's going on?" I asked.

"Fine, here's the deal. Do you guys know how in the Greek myth, the gods fall in love with mortals?" Percy started.

"Yeah, so do you have a point to this?" I asked.

"Well, they fall in love and have kids." Percy said.

"Yeah, a demigod." Jenny said. "Half god and -"

"Half human" I continued.

"Anyway we're demigods and you are too. Your mom or dad is a Olympian." the girl said. "And I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and this is Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon."

OK, I think these guys have really lost it. Should I call the SPCA or the ambulance?

"Okay I believe you guys." I said.

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I said. "and I also kicked a bunny and beat up a clown with his own giant shoe. Do you think I'm nuts?!"

Annabeth and Percy both had surprised faces on them.

"Our dads are not gods. Both our dads died." Jenny said.

Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids. "Your dads not dead."

"How would you know that? You know my dad?" I asked.

"No, of course not." Annabeth said.

"Then how would know about his status?"

"OK, look you two are demigods."

"How would you know about us?" Jenny said.

"Because I do and I can prove it."

"How?"

"I bet you two moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"Only seven." I answered

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"Hey, aren't you Alicia the famous singer?" Percy asked

"Well yeah, and this is my best friend Jenny Bui." I answered.

"So you guys are what fifteen? The gods we're suppose to claim you when you're thirteen. That was the deal!" he said.

"What deal?" Jenny asked.

"Long story." Annabeth said.

"So where are we heading?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy said. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Great, anything else we should know?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, monsters don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Eventually, they re-form and you can't use a cell phone or say a monsters name. " Annabeth said.

"And, their is ambrosia and nectar. The food and drink we are going to giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood." Percy said.

**XXXXXXXX**

When we arrived at Camp-Half Blood all I could say is "wow".

There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Everything looked beautiful in the sunlight.

"Come on. Let's go to the Big House, I'll introduce you to Chiron." Percy said.

"Chiron?" I asked.

"Our activities director," I said. "He's… well, you'll see."

As we were heading to the Big House. I saw the landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode peagsus down a wooded trail.

"Is that a climbing wall?" I asked

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge." she replied.

"What about the stables, you have horses here?" Jenny asked.

"No, Pegasus." Percy answered.

The Big House was a four-story manor painted baby blue with white trim. At the wraparound porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple and he wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt.

"That's Mr. D," Percy murmured to us. "He the camp director. The guy in the wheelchair that's Chiron."

He pointed at the guy whose back was to us.

He was sitting in the wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket.

"Chiron!" Percy said.

He turned and smiled when he saw us. "Percy! Annabeth! Ah, and this must be—"

"Alicia Phan and Jennifer Bui," Annabeth said.

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then."

Then he place another card down and said "Looks like I win!"

I looked at the cards.

"You know you could have one like two minutes ago." I told Mr. D.

Everyone looked at me.

"You play?" Mr. D asked me.

"No. When I was seven my grandpa told me to watch him play and I just picked it up along the way." I replied.

Everyone kept looking at me.

"What like it's hard?"

"Well then you should you test your luck against a master." Mr. D said, while cracking his knuckles.

"Or, I could just go against you."

"I guess we don't have time for that, Annabeth can you perhaps you should take Jennifer and Alicia to the den and show them our orientation film. Then you can introduce them to cabin eleven" Chiron said.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

So she lead us off the porch and to the den.

**XXXXXXXX**

After we saw the film we started to head to cabin eleven.

"So Chiron is a centaur?" I asked.

"Yep!" Annabeth replied.

"And Mr. D is a the wine dude?" Jenny asked.

"Correct!" She said.

Along the way Annabeth talked about all this amazing stuff the camp offered—magic, archery, Pegasus riding, the lava wall, and fighting monsters.

Finally, we got to the cabins. There were twenty of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. One glowed golden, another silver. One had grass on the roof. Another was bright red with barbed wire trenches. One cabin was black with fiery green torches out front. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

Cabins eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was a caduceus. So it must be Hermes cabin.

"Guys, meet cabin eleven." Annabeth announced as we went through the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm new at this and so it might not be that good. But I think it will get better. No Flames, please.**

**And I really want to know how I'm doing. So PM me or review. Either is fine.**


	3. Playing Capture The Flag

**Here is another chapter **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at.

Chiron teached me archery, but we found out pretty quick I didn't need any help with a bow and arrow. The first time I tried I got a bullseye and the second time I splited that same arrow.

Winged Horseback Riding? Well I was good at first. But then I went a little to fast. So my hair hair looked really messy and looked like it was ran over by a roller coaster.

Foot racing? I was fast, so I guess I was pretty good. But I enough practice in the last few years running from the paparazzi.

And wrestling? Yeah that didn't work out. Every time I got on the mat, some girl from the Ares cabin, would almost break my neck, literally.

Then I had my first sword-fighting lesson. Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Percy would be our instructor.

We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I guess I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were good.

We moved on to dueling in pairs. Percy announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.

"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Percy is the best swordsman ever here since..." then he faltered.

"Since who?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Thank for the advice." I finally said.

"OK, we keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready?" Percy said.

I nodded, and Percy came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. He deflected it easily.

I tried the disarming maneuver.

My blade hit the base of Percy's sword and I twisted, putting my whole strength into a downward thrust.

_Clang._

Both our swords went flying in different directions. So we went after our swords. When I got mine Percy got his. So we charged at each other. When I was one foot away from Percy I did a flip over him and while I was in the air I grabed his sword. When I was on the ground I put his sword against the back of his neck and my sword at his neck.

The other campers were silent.

I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry."

For a moment, Percy was as silent as the other campers.

"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "Why are you sorry? How did you do that?!"

"Gymnastic?" I replied.

"How many years of gymnastics did that take?" he asked.

"Six...Or seven." I answered.

** XXXXXXXX**

Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Jenny in cabin eleven resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall. My shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off my forearms.

When a horn blew in the distance.

The cabin head counselor yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"

The whole cabin, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the two empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods- and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of other kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table, laughing and belching right alongside her brothers and sisters.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods, everybody!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, pears, fresh bread, and, barbecue!

My glass was empty, but someone from the Hermes cabin said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want-nonalcoholic, of course."

So I told the glass what I want.

I loaded my plate. When I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. So I followed.

As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

Conner murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

He approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

I was next.

I wished I knew what god's name to say.

Finally, I made a silent plea. Whoever you are, tell me. Please.

I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames.

When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Today. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new campers today. Jenabella Clue and Alyssa Phalon ."'

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Jennifer Bui and Alicia Phan," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that."

"Wait," someone from the Apollo cabins said. " The Alicia Phan, the singer Alicia?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Well then it's obvious that she is a child of Apollo!" he said.

"Well we are not sure yet so she will be in Hermes cabin, for now" He replied.

So we returned back to our plates.

At last, it was time for capture the flag.

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.

Percy turned to Jenny and me. "OK, you two will be on border patrol." he said.

"Border patrol?" Jenny asked.

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away from the flag."

My shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. I could have snowboarded on it fine, but I hoped nobody seriously expected me to run fast. My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north.

It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed me next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.

Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

They charged across the stream. So Jenny and me got ready.

Clarisse and her cabinmates came into the creek to get us. Jenny swung the flat of her sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off. She hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water.

Two Ares campers came at me. I slammed one in the face with my shield and used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quick. Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword, and I snapped it like a twig.

I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.

Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Percy racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids.

Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to sea green. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge trident, the symbol of cabin three. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. We'd won.

Then all of a sudden the campers gasp. The campers backed away. I turned to see what they were looking at. Floating over Jenny's head was a blazing holographic image —a glyph.

Suddenly there was another collective gasp. Everyone were staring at something above my head.

By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of yellow light. It was a lyre, laurel wreath.

Chiron the centaur folded his front legs and bowed to us, and all the campers followed his example.

"Hail, Jennifer Bui, daughter of Hades, god of the underworld and Alicia Phan, daughter of Apollo, god of archery, music, poetry, prophecy, medicine, and later on the god of the sun." Chiron announced gravely.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it.**

**Review and see you next time.**


	4. I Get A Quest

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

After I was claimed and about to prepare for bed, Chiron moved me to cabin seven.

Just when I'd started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in cabin eleven. Though the Apollo cabin is a really big fan.

When I was starting to feel sleepy, I flopped down in my bunk bed and feel asleep.

That night, I had my worst dream yet.

I was at the entrance of a cave, behind me was a view of mountains that looked blue in the distance.

I didn't want to go in, but my ADHD got the best of me. So, I started walking in no direction in mind.

After a few minutes of walking, I reached forward with a shaking hand. I felt something cold and smooth, and turned it. It was obviously a door, so I opened the door. But why would a door be in a cave?

The place was dark, but I could still see. I finally got close enough to see a boy chained to a rock. He had honey-blond hair with, urgent grey eyes studying the chains. I remember him from somewhere. Then I immediately remembered, he was Carter, my best friend from kindergarten, until I moved away at forth grade.

"Have to get to camp! Have to warn them! She's waking!" he said to himself, while struggling trying to get out of the chains.

I tried to run to him, but something was holding me back.

"No! No! Let me go!" I struggled with the invisible ropes holding me back. "Let him go!"

The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the down, little hero, the voice crooned. Come down!

The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. I lost my balance and fell into the darkness.

I woke up, sure I was falling.

I was still in bed in cabin seven. That dream still scaring me. So I went outside to get some fresh air.

Before I knew it I was at cabin six. Athena's cabin was a blue and gold building with an owl carved over the doorway and plain white curtains. Then I knocked on the door and Annabeth answered.

"Alicia, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I had a dream and it's kind of bothering me. So I want to talk about it, well if it's okay with you." I replied.

"Well I'm not doing anything anyway." she said.

We past volleyball pit, my sibling were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's kids were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business.

We walked through the strawberry fields, when Annabeth turned to me.

"Okay tell me what's going on." she said.

So I told her about my dream.

"Well Carter is a camper here and he's also my half-brother." she said.

"Well where is he?" I asked.

" He's not here but, he left a note saying he was going to her dad's house for a while."

"Let me see the note," I said, holding out my hand.

Then boy handed me a piece of paper from his pocket and I unfolded it.

**Dear brothers and sisters,**

**My stepmom called me and told me my dad was sick. So I'm going to go to his house for a few days to help take care of him.**

**Carter Matthew Groff,**

"This isn't his hand writing," I said, shaking my head. "He doesn't press to hard on the pencil and he wouldn't put his middle name anything. You guys all know him, so he wouldn't put a middle name."

I gave the note back to Annabeth as she looked at it. "That's not him."

Then Annabeth grabbed my hand and we headed towards the Big House.

Annabeth and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents–two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity."

"What do you two ladies need?" Chiron asked, facing us.

"Alicia had a vision about Carter." Annabeth said about me.

"Well, what happened?" he asked.

So I told him my dream, remembering every detail.

"Well, we have to find him," he said, now panicking. "Annabeth, can you take Alicia to Rachel so she, can get a prophecy for her quest?"

"Sure," Annabeth said. "Come on."

**XXXXXXXX**

We hiked to the hill at the edge of camp and hiked a little farther until we reached a cave near the top of the hill. Bones and old swords littered the ground. Torches flanked the entrance, which was covered in a velvet curtain embroidered with snakes.

When we went inside we saw a girl that looked about seventeen, a totally normal teen in a green blouse and tattered jeans covered with marker doodles. She had curly red hair and a freckled face.

"Rachel, this is Alicia, daughter of Apollo, one of the half-bloods we rescued today. Alicia, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle."

"Hi Alicia, I'm a big fan your music rocks!" Rachel said.

"Thanks! So you're an oracle?" I asked. "You can tell the future?"

"More like the future mugs me from time to time," Rachel said. "I speak prophecies. The oracle's spirit kind of hijacks me every once in a while and speaks important stuff."

"Good to know." I said. "You're a demigod?"

"Nope," Rachel said. "Just mortal."

"So what do you guys need?"

"Well Alicia has this quest." Annabeth said. "Alicia tell her about your dream."

So I told her what I told Chiron and Annabeth.

"Well, since you have a quest to fulfill, which means you will need your own prophecy." Rachel said.

She closed her eyes and swooned. Annabeth rushed forward and caught her.

Then green mist started swirling around Rachel's feet. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. Emerald smoke issued from her mouth. The voice that came out was raspy and ancient.

_You shall find the one who was lost._

_Test will be set and time will be cost._

_And find the answer when the mind's portrayals are dark._

_Be falsely led when you find the pawn's mark_

_It shall be victory you find._

_You will find out the truth but one piece will be left behind_

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but Annabeth caught her and then carried her and laid her in the corner to rest.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"She just issued a prophecy for your quest." Annabeth replied.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So what did Rachel say?" Chiron asked when we got to the Big House.

"Um, she said _You shall find the one who was lost._"

_Test will be set and time will be cost._

_Be falsely led when you find the pawn's mark._

_And find the answer when the mind's portrayals are dark._

_It shall be victory you find._

_You will find out the truth but one piece will be left behind" _I answered.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's your quest," she announced, "so it's your choice. According to tradition, you may choose any two companions."

"So who are you taking?" Chiron asked, looking out the window at the camp.

Then turned around to face me and Annabeth.

"Uh... Can I tell you at breakfast?" I asked him. He nodded as I walked out of the Big House and into the sunny campgrounds.

I don't know who to ask. But then I just knew who to ask.

So I headed to Hades' cabin. When I got there I knocked on the door. Hades' cabin had walls are made of solid obsidian and a skull is hung over the doorway. There are torches that burn green fire.

Then Jenny answered the door.

"Hey Alicia, what are you doing here?"

"Well I have this quest and I would like you to join me." I answered.

"What is it about." Jenny asked.

So I told her what's the quest about.

"I'm in! I should start packing." Jenny said, closing the door.

So I only need one more person to join. So I headed to cabin three. Poseidon's cabin was a low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor.

Then Percy opened the door.

"Hey Alicia, what do you need?" he asked.

So I told him all about the quest.

"I'd love to join." he said.

**XXXXXXXX**

At dinner Chiron walked over to my table at breakfast.

"Alicia, have you chosen your companions?" Chiron asked.

I put down my fork and looked at Chiron.

"Yeah, Percy and Jenny. I've already asked them if they wanted to come and they're already packing." I answered.

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you to Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

**XXXXXX**

It didn't take me long to pack. I decided to only bring an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in a backpack. And a bow and a quiver full of arrow with tips made of Celestial Bronze, slung at my waist.

Jenny was bringing a spear, a jacket, a water bottle, and spare clothes.

Percy only an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in a backpack too.

The camp store loaned me one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas. They had images of various Greek gods stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions-whatever that meant. He gave all of each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies, if we were seriously hurt. It would cure us of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn us up, literally.

Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. He was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so I could only see extra eyes on his hands, face and neck.

"This is Argus," Chiron told me. "He will drive you into the city."

When we got to the bottom of the hill, I looked back. Well, what other way to spend a summer then being sent on a quest by a centaur.

Argus drove us out of Camp Half-Blood and into western Long Island.

Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was dark and starting to rain.

"Do you guys want to stay at my place for the night?" I asked Percy and Jenny. "You know because it's dark outside."

"Sure!" they said.

So I told Argus where my house is.

**XXXXXXXX**

"This is where you live?!" Percy asked when he saw my penthouse. "These are the most riches penthouse in New York!"

"It's only 65 million." I replied.

"What?" he said.

When I got to the penthouse, I rang the doorbell, and there she was my mother, the weariness and worry crossed her face as soon as she saw me.

I should tell something about her, before you my mom.

Her name is Juliet, well that's her English name, and she's the best person in the world to me.

Her dad died in the army and her mother died in a plane crash. She wanted to go to this music school university in New York,, but then she had me, so she didn't. Instead I had a stepdad, when my mom was on business trip he would put me to doing chores as in cleaning the toilet, scrubbing the floors, getting a job at thirteen, and other stuff. But after some really hard convincing she divorced him.

She crushed the air right out of me, when she hugged me.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Well I was at a friend's house." I lied.

But from the look on her face she wasn't buying it.

"Yeah I'm not buying it either." I admitted.

"You were at Camp Half-Blood, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, This is Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon and you already know Jenny which is a daughter of Hades." I said.

"Well we have a lot to talk about, why won't you come in, and nice to meet you Percy." she said.

So we went inside.

* * *

**Well that's it hope you liked it.**

**Plz review.**

**My friend has been begging me to hurry up with the story, so I'll try to update as fast as I can.**


	5. There's No Place Like Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**sorry for the wait**

**enjoy**

* * *

When Percy saw the interior his jaw dropped.

There were window walls, an off white color ceiling and the furniture matched the scheme, and a baby grand piano in the corner.

We were sitting on the leather couch talking.

"So, you found out you're a demigod?" my mom asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"I always knew you would found out sooner or later." she sighed. "Well you guys can stay for the night, so Alicia, can you take Jenny and Percy to their rooms?"

"Sure!" I answered.

So, I led them to their rooms. Jenny's room had Ashley gray walls, black and gray furniture, a bed with the same colors, and a bathroom. So, pretty much a room for a daughter of Hades.

Percy's room had ocean blue walls, a water bed, ocean blue breeze furniture. Pretty much any room a child of Poseidon would pick.

After they had picked their rooms, I went to my room which has coral blue accent walls, a queen sized white bed, a custom closet, and it kind of looks like a recording studio.

When I got their I saw my mom waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alicia, do you hate your dad?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's just that I have a lot of siblings, so he can't pick a favorite." I replied.

"Well, he does care about you."

"How would you know?"

"He claimed you didn't he?"

"Well maybe he did it because of the oath." I pointed out.

She pursed her lip. "Follow me."

So, I followed her out of my room and to her room. When we got there, she reached under her pillow, got out a key, and unlocked her trunk, which is at the foot of her bed. Then got out arrows?

"These are sonic arrows, they make a screaming noise as they are shot and when they land, they unleash a loud blast. They could destroy monsters at a short distance, but can't destroy monsters that are out of range." she said, handing them to me. "They were given to you by your father for your twelfth birthday."

"The day I became a singer?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I hope you can accept them, then I would know that you're not mad at him."

I gripped the arrow until my knuckles turned white.

"You know he visited you when you were three." she continued.

"I'll accept them." I said as I placed them in my quiver.

"Thank you Alicia, and can you tell Percy and Jenny to come down for dinner, cause it's almost ready." she asked.

"Sure." I said.

So I left the room and went to Percy's room, but when I got there he wasn't in the room. So I decided to go to Jenny's room instead. When I got to the door I opened it and saw Jenny sitting in the middle of the room crossed legged and her eyes closed, with candles lit around her.

"What are you doing?!" I asked in shock.

"Trying to meditate." she replied, with her eyes still closed.

"Well can you meditate down stairs?" I asked her, leaning against the door frame, my arms crossed.

"No." she answered.

"Okay, pack it up Jenny."

"Fine!" she said, getting up. "I was just trying to meditate, with only a few lit candles."

"Oh sure, Jennifer, with fire in her room." I said. "Do that sound safe to you?"

"A little." Jenny replied. "Why do we have to go downstairs anyway?"

"Dinner."

"So you stop my meditating for that!"

"Whatever," I said. "Hey do you know where Percy is?"

"At the pool in your house." she answered.

"He found out we have a pool already?"

"He found out you had a fencing court."

"Wow, he works fast." I said. "Well I'll go get him, while you go downstairs for dinner."

"Kay. I'll just clean this up."

So I headed to the terrace and saw Percy doing a dive from the diving board and into the pool.

The terrace had pool and near the pool had a jacuzzi, perennial borders around the pool, and two sun loungers.

"That was awesome!" Percy yelled.

Then he spotted me.

"Oh, hey Alicia." he said.

"What are you doing in the pool?" I asked him.

"Swimming." he replied.

"I mean how did you find the pool?"

"I was exploring." Percy said. "You see, I'm like Indiana Jones."

"OK, get out of the pool Indiana Jones." I said, as he got out. "So, do you need a towel?"

Then he suddenly he was dry.

"Or, you can dry yourself."

"That's one of my powers. So I can be wet if I want to."

"Nice!" I said."Okay, dinner's ready so we better go to the dinning room."

**XXXXXXXX**

The dining room had mocha colored walls, a chrome crystal chandelier, and a marble top dining table.

For dinner we had lasagna, though Jenny had Spinach Lasagna.

For dessert I had nothing, cause I didn't feel like having dessert and didn't talk a lot. Jenny had a wedding cake ice cream, and Percy had chocolate chip cookies.

So after dinner we headed to our rooms. When I got to my room I grabbed my pajamas from my closet and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got into the shower, the water was warm and relaxing.

A few minutes later, I got out of the shower and changed into my pajamas. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**Thanks for your patience. **

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the shortness. But I thought that would be a good place to stop the chapter. And you would get mad if you guys had to wait anymore. And I know this chapter didn't have much happening in it.**

**See ya :)**


	6. We Get On the Taxicab Of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

This morning, at 9:00 am Percy and Jenny came down stairs.

"You guys took a while to wake up. I was up a long time ago."

"Wow." Percy said "You're an early bird."

"Well, when the sun's up, I'm up." I said.

"I stay up during the night. Darkness seems to understand pain better, in my opinion." Jenny said.

"Wow. Weird. I thought that children of Hades aren't supposed to be that dark, but you are way more dark." Percy said. Jenny lunged over and slapped him over head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled/asked.

"Sorry." Jenny said, but she didn't sound sorry.

"That's not a real apology!" Percy said. "A real apology is where you look into the person's eye and sincerely say I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Jenny said.

"I wasn't apologizing you!" Percy yelled.

"Oh, shut up, Percy!" Jenny yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"You make me!"

"Oh, I will." Jenny glared at him.

"Ohh, I'm so scared of dead people!" Percy said sarcastically.

"I'm not dead!"

"In my mind, you are!"

"Who cares about what's going in your brain? Nothing's in there anyway!" Jenny said. "And I'm not dead!"

"Oh, you will be!"

"Hey! Stop fighting! What kind of pancakes do you want?" my mom said.

"Chocolate pancakes, please." Jenny said.

"Okay." my mom said.

"Any would be fine." Percy said.

"Okay. What about you, Alicia?" my mom asked.

"Chocolate pancakes too, please." I said.

"Okay. Pancakes coming right up!" my mom said.

So I sat down on one chair at the end of the marble top dining table and then I saw Percy and Jenny begin to sit in the same chair.

"Hey! I got here first!" Percy complained.

"Oh dear. I forgot my manners. Ladies first." Jenny said.

Percy growled in anger.

"Why you-" Percy started.

"Stop it. You guys are so immature." I said.

"Hey, I'm not a morning person." Jenny said.

"Well, you're immaturer." Percy snapped back at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Idiot." I muttered.

"Immaturer isn't a word, Percy." Jenny said.

"Yeah I know now it didn't feel right."

"No." Jenny said sarcastically.

"Breakfast is ready!" my mom interrupted the argument, bless her for that. "Here are all your pancakes. Please try not to start a food fight, okay?" she said.

"Fine." Jenny and Percy grumbled.

Then we started eating our pancakes.

"So where do we go to look for Carter?" Jenny suddenly ask.

"Blue Ridge mountains I'm sure of it." I said. "I saw it in my dream."

"So you guys are either going to Virginia, Tennessee, North Carolina, or Georgia." my mom said from the stove.

"Oh," I said. "So we just get on a plane?"

"No!" Percy shrieked, looking sick.

"Percy, are you aright?" Jenny asked. "You look kind of green."

"Guys, my dad is the bitterest rival of Zeus and your dad to Jenny. If we go on a plane we would be in Zeus's territory. It won't be pretty." Percy said, still looking flushed.

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Oh, will you give it a break, already!" I said, looking up at the ceiling

"He's right. You guys have to travel overland." my mom said, putting a bottle of syrup on the table. "I would say Virginia, since were kind of near it."

"Transportation?" Jenny asked. "It will take a while to go to Virginia and when we get there he would probably dead."

"I have an idea!" Percy said. "A taxi cab."

"Are you sure that's the fastest ride you could think of?" I asked.

"You'll see." Percy replied.

**XXXXXXXX**

When we finished breakfast we outside of my penthouse to go to the upper east side street parking.

Then Percy got my backpack and fished around in it. Until he got out a gold coin that I recognized as a drachma, the currency of Mount Olympus. It had Zeus's likeness stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other.

"Percy," I said, "New York taxi drivers won't take a drachma."

"Stêthi," he shouted in Ancient Greek. "Ô hárma diabolês!"

He spoke in the language of Olympus, I somehow understood it. He'd said: Stop, Chariot of Damnation!

Somehow is doesn't sound pleasant. Didn't exactly make me feel real excited about whatever his plan was either.

He threw his coin into the street, but instead of clattering on the asphalt, the drachma sank right through and disappeared.

Then suddenly, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space-bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze.

It was a taxi, all right, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow. It was smoky gray. I mean it looked like it was woven out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. There were words printed on the door-something like GYAR SSIRES-but my dyslexia made it hard for me to decipher what it said.

The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way. "Passenger? Passengers?"

"Three to the Blue Ridge mountains." Percy said. He opened the cab's back door and waved at us to get in, like this was all completely normal.

Naturally Jenny got in first. Then I squeezed in. Finally, Percy came in.

The interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid enough. The seat was cracked and lumpy-no different than most taxis. There was no Plexiglas screen separating us from the old lady driving … Wait a minute. There wasn't just one old lady. There were three, all crammed in the front seat, each with stringy hair covering her eyes, bony hands, and a charcoal-colored sackcloth dress.**  
**

She floored the accelerator, and my head slammed against the backrest. A prerecorded voice came on over the speaker: Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!

I looked down and found a large black chain instead of a seat belt. It looked like I'm going to be going to chained up for prison.

So I bulked up and so did everyone else.

So the cab started moving, then really fast like my skin was about to peel off and I can't move any of my muscles.

Then the gray lady sitting in the middle screeched, "Look out! Go left!"

"Well, if you'd give me the eye, Tempest, I could see that!" the driver complained.

Wait a minute. Give her the eye?

I didn't have time to ask questions because the driver swerved to avoid an oncoming delivery truck, ran over the curb with a jaw-rattling thump, and flew into the next block.

"Where did you get your license?" I asked them. "A cereal box?"

"We don't have a license!" Tempest yelled.

"What?!" Jenny yelled.

"Wasp!" the third lady said to the driver. "Give me the coin! I want to bite it."

"You bit it last time, Anger!" said the driver, whose name must've been Wasp. "It's my turn!"

"Is not!" yelled the one called Anger.

The middle one, Tempest, screamed, "Yellow light!"

"Who cares about the yellow light!" yelled Anger.

"Wait, now it's a red light!" Tempest yelled.

"Brake!" Anger screamed.

Instead, Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocking over a newspaper box.

"Don't want to be rude," I said. "But … can you see?"

"No!" screamed Wasp from behind the wheel.

"No!" screamed Tempest from the middle.

"Of course!" screamed Anger by the shotgun window.

I looked at Percy. "They're blind?"

"Not completely," Percy said. "They have an eye."

"An eye?"

"Yeah."

"Each?"

"No. One eye total."

I looked over at Jenny, who was hanging on for dear life, and I gave Percy a why-did-you-do-this-to-us look.

"Hey," he said, "Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way."

"Take the left," Tempest said. "I think it's a short-cut."

So Wasp veered to the left and ended up in the woods.

"Give me the tooth!" Anger tried to grab at Wasp's mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away.

"Only if Tempest gives me the eye!"

"No!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday!"

"But I'm driving!"

"No!" Tempest said.

Then Wasp hit Tempest face.

"Oh no you didn't!"

The three sisters were fighting for real now, slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp's face and Wasp tried to grab at Tempest's. With their hair flying and their mouths open, screaming at each other, I realized that none of the sisters had any teeth except for Wasp, who had one mossy yellow incisor. Instead of eyes, they just had closed, sunken eyelids, except for Anger, who had one bloodshot green eye that stared at me and it was creeping me out.

Finally Tempest, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of her sister Wasp's mouth.

"'Ivit back! 'Ivit back!" Wasp yelled.

"Keep your eye on the road!" Jenny pointed out.

"Don't worry," Percy told us, sounding pretty worried himself. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing. Annabeth said they are really very wise, I think."

"Well that's reassuring." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, wise!" Anger grinned in the rearview mirror, showing off her newly acquired tooth. "We know things!"

"Every street in Manhattan!" Wasp bragged, still hitting her sister. "The capital of Nepal!"

"Well, I hope you know how to plan funeral," I said. "because I going to need one!"

"Don't worry guys." Percy said again.

"You keep on saying don't worry!" I said. "I think 'don't worry' isn't what you think it means!"

"We also know what you are going to find out soon and it is going to surprise you." Tempest added.

Immediately her sisters pummeled her from either side, screaming, "Be quiet! Be quiet! You are not supposed to tell her that."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Tempest said. "You're right. It's nothing!"

"Tell me now."

"No!" they all screamed.

Then they continued what they were doing.

"Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Give it up!"

"Never!" yelled Tempest.

She whacked her sister on the back. There was a pop and something flew out of Anger's face. Anger fumbled for it, trying to catch it, but she only managed to bat it with the back of her hand. The slimy green orb sailed over her shoulder, into the backseat, and straight into my lap.

"I can't see!" all three sisters yelled.

"Sweetie, give me the eye!" Wasp wailed.

"Give her the eye!" Percy screamed.

"There is no way I am going to pick up an eyeball!" I yelled.

Wasp yanked the wheel, and the taxi swerved away from the rail. We going faster than any human taxi. The Gray Sisters screeched and pummeled each other and cried out for their eye.

"Get the eyeball!" Jenny and Percy yelled at me.

"Fine!" I said as I reached out to get the eye. "That has got to be the second most disgusting thing I have ever touched."

Percy and Jenny looked at me.

"Don't ask." I said.

"Good girl." Tempest cried. "Now give me the stupid eye!"

I decided not to argue. I threw the eye into Wasp's lap.

She snatched it up, pushed it into her eye socket like somebody putting in a contact lens, and blinked. "Whoa!"

When the taxi finally stopped, we got out and we saw we were in the Blue Ridge Mountains already, but I don't know what part of the mountains.

"Wait, we're in the Blue Ridge Mountains already? It felt like minutes in that taxi cab." Jenny said.

"Yeah that was crazy!" I said

"Well we should go look around to find that cave entrance." Percy said as the taxi cab of death disappeared.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ugh! I need water!" Percy complained keeping his eyes on the ground. "How long until we find the stupid entrance?"

"Stop complaining! It really isn't going help. Can you actually try?" Jenny told him.

"I just wish there was a waterfall right now." he said and when we looked up from the ground we saw a waterfall. "Yes, I could wish out loud more often."

Percy ran to the waterfall and did a cannonball into the water.

"Finally water, I am so thirsty!" Percy announced as he cupped water with his hands and splashed it in his face.

Jenny and me headed over to the water too. I took a empty water bottle out of my back pack and scooped water into the water bottle.

When Percy had his water fun he go out of the water he immediately will himself dry with his powers.

"So where are we?" Percy asked after he got out of the water.

"Well I would take a guess and say Blood Mountain." I replied.

"Wow! Friendly name." Jenny said sarcastically.

"I think that it got its name based on all the lichen and Catawba growing near the summit. But I don't know, maybe based on something else." I said.

After I said that, I felt something moving in the woods.

"Do you guys feel that?" Percy asked and Jenny and me nodded.

Then the trees started rustling something leaped out of the woods. It tried to lunge at me, but good thing I dodged it.

* * *

**Hey thanks for the person who is following the story and to the person who reviewed me. I'm really glad my work is paying off.**

**Thanks! :)**


	7. Taking A Crazy Dive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Then another person came out of the woods the skin of her arms was scaly and green. Her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's.

She spread out her arms and said. "I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

All I could think to say was: "Isn't that an animal?"

She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, my son shall destroy you!"

The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. I managed to leap aside and dodge the bite again.

On the other side Percy uncapped his sword, and yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua! You will be defecated by me." The Chimera turned faster than I would've thought possible.

"Does he mean desecrate?" I asked Jenny. "because defecate means poop."

"I don't know. But we should go help him." Jenny said

"Yeah" I said.

So Jenny got out her spear and we ran toward the Chimera.

Before Jenny could swing her spear, it opened its mouth, emitting a stench like the world's largest barbecue pit, and shot a column of flame straight at her.

But good thing she dove through the explosion.

"Hey you!" I said as the Chimera turned towards me. "You know I can't say your name. So I'll call you Kevin."

Apparently, Kevin didn't like his name.

It opened its mouth, and shot a fire right at me.

But I dove through the explosion too.

"Ugh, two words Kevin," I said. "breath-mints."

As the Chimera turned towards me again, I got out my bow and arrow and shoot at its neck.

That was my worst mistake. The arrow sparked harmlessly off the dog collar. I tried to regain my balance, but I was so worried about defending myself against the fiery lion's mouth, I completely forgot about the serpent tail until it whipped around and sank its fangs into my calf.

My whole leg was on fire. Percy tried to jab Riptide into the Chimera's mouth, but the serpent tail wrapped around his ankles and pulled him off balance, and his blade flew out of his hand, and landed in the waterfall.

Kevin shot fire again.

I dove out of the explosion and fell into the waterfall. I managed to get to my feet. The fire been extinguished, but my leg still hurt.

The Chimera advanced, growling, smoke curling from its lips. The snake lady, Echidna, cackled standing really far from her son. "They really don't make heroes like they used to, right, son?"

The monster growled, like it seemed to be agreeing and seemed in a hurry to finish me off now that I was almost beaten.

I glanced at the Percy and Jenny, I had to help them. I was facing a massive, fire-breathing monster and its mother. What could I do?

But I had to try to help them. So I got out a sonic arrow from the quiver that hung from my waist and shoot.

It fired and it made a screeching sound until it landed, sending a blast wave of sound that could caused cars to explode. So the Chimera was instantly turned to dust and the snake lady, Echidna, had disappeared.

So I got out of the water and walked toward Percy.

"That bite should have killed you!" Percy said, with amazement. "I don't get it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically.

"GUYS!" I heard Jenny call from the woods.

So Percy and me came over to where Jenny is and she pointed to a writing on the tree bark:  
Ποιος έρχεται στη σπηλιά δεν μπορεί μόλις και μετά βίας να βγει.

"Who comes to cave can't barely get out." Percy translated.

Then instantly the trees started separating, revealing a path all the way to a cave. So Percy, Jenny, and me headed to the cave.

When we got to the cave, we saw three perfect circle shaped holes lined in a row and a writing on the wall, in Greek:  
Για να ανοίξετε το σπήλαιο πρέπει να βρείτε τα τρία μάρμαρα γη.

"To open cave must find the three earth marbles." Jenny translated.

"So where do we find the three pearls?" Percy said.

As soon as he said that, a map appeared on the ground. So Percy picked it up and looked at it.

"This map is just a map of the United States." Percy said as he showed the map to us.

So I took it and then instantly words appeared on the map, on Michigan.  
Michigan  
Robins Pond Road  
The Paulding Light/Old US 45

Percy scratched his head and asked. "What is the Paulding Light?"

"Isn't the Paulding Light a light that appears in a valley that lies outside of Paulding, Michigan?" Jenny asked.

"I think so and it is mysterious light that is said to appear nearly every night at the site." I said.

"Well, looks like we are heading to Michigan." Percy said.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Jenny asked.

"I think I saw a train station around here." I said. " Come on."

**XXXXXXX **

After hours of walking we finally got to the blue ridge train station.

It was a train depot made from brick construction, with bushes lined on the side. A wayside halt where trains stops and bench type seats of beautifully crafted.

When Inside of the train depot was a large rack of magazines and news papers. The ceiling were also very ornate, with sculpted trim, often painted gold, surrounding the 'eggshell' tinted, plastered underbelly of the roof. An orderly ticket counter with people lined up for tickets.

When we finally got our tickets we went outside to wait for the train.

Finally the train came. As we stood in line to board.

When we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. We stowed our backpacks.

Then Percy looked really nervous.

"Percy, are you okay?" Jenny asked.

"Look." Percy said.

We looked where he was pointing at.

An innocent old lady had just boarded the train. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered.

Then she didn't look so innocent.

Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat.

"So just three old ladies." I said.

"Yeah, they look like that. But they're Hades' torturers." Percy whispered.

"The Kindly Ones?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Percy said.

"What are they doing here." I asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Jenny said. "to find us!"

"Percy you have the worst luck ever." I said.

"I get that a lot." he replied.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Jenny said. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Percy reminded us. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"Oh, so they'll see three old ladies hitting us with their purses or knitting us a sweater." I said.

He thought about it. "I don't know. But we can't count on mortals for help."

Then suddenly all three of the ladies got up and headed up the aisle.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"I don't know." Percy replied.

"We better follow them." Jenny suggested.

So we got up and followed them until we got to the train engine.

The train had no conductor and we didn't see the furies in here.

"Well Perseus Jackson it's been a while." someone said behind us.

When we turned we saw the three furies.

"Mrs. Dodds." Percy said.

Then the weirdest thing happen. The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same-I guess those couldn't get any uglier- but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies raised their whips.

Then Percy drew his sword.

"Guys emergency exit!" Jenny said pointing at the ceiling.

When I looked up where she was pointing at. I saw their was a emergency exit on the roof.

"Come on!" Jenny said as we start climbing up the emergency exit.

When we got on the roof we started running and keep looking behind us while we run.

Then until I started to look forward I saw that we were at the end of the train engine and their was no passenger cars or a caboose.

"Is it just me or their are no passenger cars or a caboose." Jenny said.

"It's not just you." I replied.

"The Kindly Ones unattached the passenger cars from the train engine." Percy said.

"Well look who got smarter." someone said behind us.

We turned around and saw the three furies again.

The furies started coming towards us, baring their yellow fangs at us, and then the idea jumping off the train looked like a good idea. Every time they flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather.

Percy took the ballpoint pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Riptide extended into a shimmering double-edged sword.

The Furies hesitated.

Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around Percy sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at Jenny and me.

I shot an celestial arrow at the fury that was coming towards me and it exploded to dust, before it could get to me and Jenny dodged the Fury lunging at her.

Then Jenny went to help Percy. and that's when the Fury got up and about to lunge at Jenny again.

"Stay away from my friends." I told it.

The Fury spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.

Then she flew straight at me and when she hit me I flew off the train but luckily I grabbed on to the side of the train roof before I could plunge to my death.

Well looks like I'm hanging from a train.

My thought was: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

For all of you. Do not try this at home!

Right now I wished I'd done more pull-ups at school.

Because the Fury flew straight at me, but I quickly moved out of the way.

But it was to early to celebrate, cause the Fury got back up and was hanging on to my left shoe.

Then I quickly got my right foot and hit it square on the face and she fell onto the ground.

"Ha!" I yelled. "In your face!"

Out of anger she got out her whip and whipped the train wheel and it fell off.

The train slammed against the railroad, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind us.

She flew at me again and when she got close enough I got out a arrow and stabbed it at the Fury.

Then she exploded into dust.

So I quickly pulled myself up and I made it on the roof.

When I got on the roof I saw Jenny and Percy killing the last Fury.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Alicia, I thought we lost you." Jenny said, tackling me with a hug. "Are you okay?"

"No, I was hanging on to a train for fun!" I said.

"Sorry," she said "standard question."

"Anyway, the wheel on the train was whipped off." I said.

"No wonder the train is tilted." Percy said.

"We have to get out of this train before it tilts and falls off the track!"

As soon as I said that the train tilted more.

"Spoke to soon." I said.

The train was headed to Michigan Central Railway Bridge.

"Guys the train is headed to Michigan Central Railway Bridge and by the time it gets there it will fall off the bride!" Percy yelled. "Then it will exploded!"

"We have to jump off the train!" I yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Jenny asked.

"Trust me!" I said.

Then the train got to the Michigan Central Railway Bridge.

"Now." I yelled.

So we jump and I took the highest dive in my life.

Splash!

The train fell off the track behind us and exploded when it hit the water.

When we washed on the shore I looked up and saw where we were.

"Guys," I said. "We're in Michigan."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while and I'll not updating for a while again because I'm going to take a vacation and I'll not be updating for a while again.**

**Sorry :(**

**Oh and thank you for the person who followed and favorite me. **


	8. We Meet The Double Headed Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**This time I really had a lot of writers block so sorry it took a while.**

* * *

In a way it's nice to know that my dad still alive out there, so my fist can take him out now!

You know why?

Because I was hanging from a train for dear life!

Okay let me calm down.

Sorry bad mood today.

So where was I...?

Oh, right.

After we had took the wildest dive of our lives we headed to the Paulding Light in the woods.

So there we were, Jenny and Percy and I, walking through the woods along Haight Township along US Highway 45.

I kept ontripping and cursing and generally feeling miserable for another mile or so and I was pretty much in shock myself. The explosion of train still rang my ears.

Or is it the water in my ear?

I don't know.

"All our money was back there," Percy reminded us. "Our food and clothes and money."

"Yeah, I know." I answered. "Wait, maybe we have some money in our pockets."

"Okay, then check your pockets." Jenny said.

So, we checked our pockets.

"Okay I have a soaking twenty dollar bill, a soaking wet fifty dollar bill, and two drachmas." Jenny said after she check her pocket.

When Percy checked his pocket.

"I have bologna-"

"Why do you have bologna in your pocket?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second.

"Don't know." he replied.

Then he threw it away.

"I also have nuts and ooh raisins." Percy continued.

Then plopped one in his mouth and then spitted it out.

"Not raisins." he said. "Stupid squirrels!"

Then I checked my pockets.

"Okay, I have breath mints, gum, and minty floss." I announced.

Jenny and Percy looked at me strangely.

"What?" I said. "I live for fresh breath."

Then I checked my back pocket.

"Hey I have a credit card and ooh a harmonica." I said.

Then I started playing it.

"Urusai!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What does that even mean?" Percy asked.

"It means shut up in Japanese." she replied.

"Stop it!" I said. "You're hurting my harmonicas feelings."

"Wait, did you just say you have a credit card?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, but it's for emergencies only."

"Well, we have no clothes, no food, and no money." Jenny said. " I think this qualifies."

"What about we go look for the marble now and then when we find it will use the credit card for food, deal?" suggested Percy.

"Deal." Jenny and I said.

So, we started going deeper into the woods.

I got bored while walking, so I played more of the harmonica.

"Would you cut that out?" Jenny asked in an annoyed tone.

Then I thought I had heard something hiss in the background.

"Geez Jenny, if you don't like the harmonica you could just tell me instead of hissing about it!" I said.

"I was not hissing!" Jenny said. "But I do hate the harmonica."

"Well sorry the only instruments I'm good at is the guitar, the flute, and the piano." I replied. "But okay then, Percy, stop hissing." I said

"I was not doing anything while you guys were arguing." he said

Then something touched my shoulder.

"Did any of you guys touched my shoulder?" I asked.

"I didn't. I was humming random songs in my head the entire time. My arm was not moving." Jenny replied.

"No, I didn't either. Hands to myself the entire time." he replied.

"If you two didn't do anything, then who did?" I asked.

We slowly turned around and a venomous, snakelike or dragon-like creature. It had two scaled feet, particularly chicken feet, and feathered wings.

"Does anyone else see the giant snake?" I asked.

Percy and Jenny slowly nodded.

"Percy, what do we do?" Jenny asked.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking." he said.

"Don't hurt yourself." I said.

Finally, he said. "I got it. RUN!"

We ran through the woods to a dead end.

"Now what do we do?" Jenny asked.

The snake slithered in and cornered us.

I stepped forward.

"Okay, I'm going in." I said. "Come and get me, Snappy!"

Then the snake came into full view. It had brown skin that's dotted by black. It had not one, but two heads. They have both "necks" of equal size so that it cannot be determined which is the rear head.

"You might want to rethink that to Snappies." Percy said.

"Thank you for that unnecessary comment." I said.

"Why would you even say that at a time like this?" Jenny asked

"ADHD?" he said, but it turned out as a question.

So I went in. When I got to the snake it flew up into the air, eventually hovering above me.

So I quickly got out my bow and arrow and shoot at it. The monster saw it and quickly dodged the arrow.

But I have good news and bad news.

Good news: It flew towards me so now I can surely shoot it without missing.

Bad news: It was mad at me so it would want to kill me.

When it landed it flapped it's wings and made a gust towards me. But instead of the wind hitting me and pushing me back. Somehow the wind reversed and the monster got hit by it's own gust.

That's when Percy and Jenny got into the fight.

When the monster got up again I realized it had another trick up his sleeve.

Well if he had sleeves or arms. Ah, you no what I mean!

The monster charged and spitted fire at our direction.

Then Percy quickly got in front of us and water sprung out of his hands making a wall of water to block the fire.

As the fire hit the water wall it extinguished.

Then the monster charged at me again and baring it's fangs.

"Man this monster wants to kill me so bad." I muttered.

So I quickly got out of the way and instead of hitting me it's fangs sunk into the tree behind me.

When the fangs sunk in the tree turned yellow and died.

"Oh great the snake has poison too?" Jenny yelled from the other side.

She got out her spear and threw it.

Then a miracle happen it spear hit the left head's right eye. So now it can only see with one eye.

The snake keep on stumbling in the wrong direction and hitting the trees.

So now this was my chance.

"Dad please help me shoot this arrow perfect." I prayed.

I got out my arrow and shot it.

The arrow went through the snake's left head and through the right head.

The monster exploded like a pinata and dust was everywhere.

"That was not fun." Jenny said as she picked up her spear.

"Not fun." I agreed.

"Guys, there's a waterfall up the hill." Percy said.

"How do you know." Jenny asked.

"Because that sign says 'there's a waterfall up the hill'." he replied, pointing at the sign behind him.

"That's pretty specific." I said.

"Well that's good enough for me." Jenny said.

**XXXXXXXX**

When we got to the waterfall we started looking around for the marble.

"Where is the stupid marble?" I asked in frustration. "We checked everywhere!"

"What about behind that waterfall?" Percy asked.

"Percy, did the water flooded your brain?" Jenny asked.

"No I'm serious, I think there's a cave behind that waterfall." Percy said.

"Think?" Jenny asked.

"Well what's to live if you don't try." I asked.

So we checked behind the waterfall and discovered there was no cave behind the wall.

"See I told you." Jenny said.

Then Percy reached to touch the wall of rocks behind the waterfall and suddenly his hand pass though.

"Guys it's an illusion." Percy said as he went through the wall of rocks.

We quickly followed him through the wall and behind it was a cave. In the middle of the cave was a golf tee and on the golf tee was the marble we were looking for.

I quickly picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"One down two to go." I said "Where is the next marble?"

Jenny got the map out of her pocket and looked at it.

"New Jersey

Atlantic City

Underwater cave." Jenny read.

"New Jersey it is." I said.

* * *

**So that's the end of that chapter. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Peace out! ^,^**


	9. The Secret Undersea Cave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

******hope you like it**

* * *

We were pretty miserable that night.

We camped out in the cave, we didn't even dare to light a fire to dry our soaking wet clothes. The Giant snake and Furies has already ticked us off. We didn't want to attract anything even more powerful.

We decided to take shifts to guard if anything else comes. Percy volunteered to guard first.

As soon as my head hit the ground I was asleep.

In my dreams, I stood in a dark cave.

_The poor little hero_, an amused voice echoed. _Don't even know her on __strength. But I should wait._

The voice felt ancient-cold and heavy. It wrapped around me like sheets of metal.

_They don't care about you, no one does, but I do,_ it said. _Waken me and I will know that you're loyal. Use your power to awaken me._

I tried to cry out for help, but my voice wouldn't work.

Cold laughter echoed.

_Go on with this stupid quest get all the marbles and I will spare your friend. _the voice said._ Now wake and soon wake me._

Then I felt wet water all over me.

My eyes opened, and it was daylight.

"Well," Jenny said, "Glad you're awake Sleeping Beauty."

"Really Jenny was that necessary?" I said as I wipe off some water off my face.

"No." Jenny answered straightly.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough." Jenny said.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"Out to get something to bring back for us to eat." Jenny replied. "He took twenty bucks."

I was trembling from the dream. I could still feel the grip around my chest.

Then she noticed my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Another dream?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me." she said.

I shook my head I didn't want to remember that dream more that I do now.

"Well if you don't tell me I'm going to tell you all my vampire fanfics from head to toe."

I looked at her strange.

" 'At first Amanda felt dreaded. All the heartache and sorrow filled her soul and-' " she started.

"Okay fine I'll tell you!" I cut in quickly because I couldn't stand another word.

Before I could say anything Percy came back into the cave, holding a McDonald bag.

"Hey guys there's a bus stop around here." Percy said. "Oh Jenny here's the change for breakfast."

Then he tossed her a ten buck and two quarters.

"A bus stop?" I asked.

Percy nodded, "Yeah."

"Well then we'll eat and then we go to the bus stop." Jenny said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

So we quickly ate breakfast and headed out of the cave.

**XXXXXXXX**

We where standing at the Greyhound bus stop, waiting for the bus to come.

When the bus came we stood in line to board.

When we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. We stowed our backpacks.

Then the bus started moving.

The rest of the day I spent alternately pacing the length of the bus (because I had a really hard time sitting still) or looking out the windows.

"Oh, will you stop pacing!" Jenny finally said.

"I'm sorry but I have ADHD!" I said.

"Almost every demigod is." Percy said.

"I know but I have really bad ADHD!" I said.

"Well can you just stay still for one minute?" Jenny asked.

"Fine." I said as I sat down in my seat.

If I couldn't pace then I looked out the windows instead.

Once, I spotted a family of centaurs galloping across a wheat field, bows at the ready, as they hunted lunch. I looked if anyone else noticed them. The adult riders all had their faces buried in laptop computers or magazines.

When it was dark everyone was asleep (except for Jenny who doesn't sleep at night a lot), so I went to sleep too and pretty much when I woke up Percy was still sleeping and even drooled in his sleep.

When Jenny and saw that we both laughed.

"So," Jenny asked me, once we finished laughing. "Who wants your help?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?" Jenny asked. "Speaking of dreams you still haven't told me about your dream in the cave."

I didn't want to say anything. But it bothered me so much I finally told her.

"Well I can't help with anything there and I don't know who's voice it is." Jenny said.

"Well thanks anyway." I said. "The voice felt ancient."

"Like Greek gods ancient?" she asked.

"No even more ancient." I said.

We sat in silence for a while and when Percy woke up we were already in New Jersey in the Atlantic City.

We were at the Greyhound Station in 1901 Atlantic Ave.

"So, how your beauty sleep?" Jenny asked Percy when he woke up and we got off the bus.

"Great, except for the part where my neck hurt." Percy replied.

"Well were in the Atlantic City now where is that underwater cave?" Jenny asked.

"Well let's go to the Atlantic City Beach and we'll look there." I suggested.

So we started walking towards the beach.

When we got to the beach it was starting to rain.

It was the color of grey and a little bit of blue. The rain kept pouring down making the waves crazy.

There was rocks in the corner, on the beach.

"We came all this way for some rocks?" Jenny asked. "We walked like-"

"25 miles." Percy replied.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I have good bearings at the sea."

"So you're a human gps unit." Jenny said.

"Don't say that!" Percy said.

"Okay." Jenny said putting her hands up in surrender.

"But I think that the rocks are the top of the cave." Percy said.

"But there are like three rocks." I said. "How do we know which one is the cave."

"I have a feeling it's that one." Percy said pointing at the one in the middle.

It looked old. The rock had vines all over it and it looked like it was about to collapse any time soon (which made me nervous).

"Well what are we sitting here for?" Jenny asked. "Lets go!"

So we got into the water.

We quickly swam towards the rocks.

When we got to the rock, I grabbed onto it, because I didn't want to drown.

"Okay, how deep do we have to swim to get to the entrance of the cave?" Jenny asked.

"Well let check." Percy said as he dove down into the water and disappeared into the water.

Then suddenly his head appeared from the water.

"Wow." Jenny said. "That was fast."

"Guys," Percy said. "the entrance isn't deep its only tree feet from here."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

So we believed him and dived down deeper into the water and he was right it wasn't that deep.

We swam into the entrance, until we got to a smaller cave in the the cave (I know weird, right?).

When we got to the cave the water was really swallow, so we didn't need to worry about not breathing.

The cave wasn't long, so it didn't take long to go through the cave. Behind the cave was a cliff and the next pearl we were searching for was stuck in the near top of the cliff.

"Great," I said. "all we have to do is climb the cliff and get the pearl."

"Guys," Percy said. "Don't you think it's a little to easy?"

"Were going to climb a cliff." Jenny pointed out.

"I know, but I just think that there should be a monster guarding it." Percy said.

As soon as he said, that a 7-headed monster came out of the shadows.

Yes I said it, 7-headed, a Lernaean Hydra.

"Like that?" I said pointing out at the hydra.

"Yeah." Percy replied.

"Why did you say that?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

So that left Jenny, Percy, and I in the cave with a Hydra.

* * *

**Anyone wants to take a guess who the voice is?**

**Hey guys I'm trying to think of what monster would be next in the story so if you wouldn't mind just PM me.**

**Don't forget to favorite or follow or review me!**

**Bye! :)**


	10. We're Going Back to Virginia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**hope you love it.**

**I've been reported but I'm still going to write. there just being mean .there are A million of these they can't just ruin a good story.**

**I'm going keep writing so sorry meanies you can't just do that to a good story.**

* * *

If there's anything I hate worse than trios of Furys, its snakes. I all ready hated the double headed snake. This time what I saw was even worse: seven snake heads.

OK, when I was younger my mom told me that in the myths that when you cut off a head of a hydra two heads grow back. The only way how to beat it is to use fire.

Well how do you find fire in the middle of the ocean!

Each hydra head was diamond-shaped, like a rattlesnake's, but the mouths were lined with jagged rows of teeth that look like a shark's.

I was hoping that the monster would have terrible eyesight and might pass us by.

But it didn't.

Well, hey people make mistakes sometimes.

The Hydra's eyes looked like it could murder anyone and looked like it was about to lunge at us too.

"Scatter!" Jenny yelled as she dove to the right.

I rolled to the left. One of the Hydra heads spat an arc of green liquid that shot past my shoulder and splashed against a little tree in the cave. The only tree there. The little trunk smoked and began to disintegrate. The whole tree toppled straight towards me, so I quickly moved out of the way.

So just as the Hydra lunged the tree crashed on top of two of its heads.

The Hydra stumbled backward, yanking its heads free then wailing in outrage at the fallen tree.

I was hoping it would hold off the Hydra for a little, but I guess I'm not that lucky.

Though the Hydra was in rage now and decided to lunge at me again.

Then Percy uncapped Riptide and tried to distract the Hydra.

It worked.

The sight of celestial bronze is hateful to most monsters. As soon as the glowing blade appeared, the Hydra whipped toward it with all its heads, hissing and baring its teeth.

But then the Hydra lunged at him.

Without thinking he swung his sword and sliced the Hydra's head clean off. It rolled away into the ground, leaving a flailing stump, which immediately stopped bleeding and began to swell.

"Percy, why did you do that!" Jenny asked.

"I'm sorry, but what was I suppose to do, die?!" Percy asked.

"Is that an option?!" Jenny asked.

Then in a matter of seconds the wounded neck split into two necks, each of which grew a full-size head. Now I was looking at an eight-headed Hydra.

Percy backed up and the Hydra followed.

We kept inching backward, dodging acid shots and the very violent snapping heads without cutting them off, but I knew we were only delaying our deaths. Eventually, we would make a mistake and the thing would kill us flat.

Then the Hydra shot another acid at me. I dove sideways, dodging the the acid.

It was a long shot but I got another arrow out and I shot my arrow into the side of it's right seventh head.

In a miracle the arrow turned into a flaming arrow in mid air.

I heard _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP,_ as the arrow passed clean through each seven heads and flew out it's last left side head.

Hydra exploded right in front of us, showering us with nasty green slime that vaporized as soon as it hit, the way monster guts tend to do.

"That is disgusting!" I yelled.

"Well looks like the monsters out of the way." Jenny said.

"Yeah now let's go get the pearl." Percy suggested.

Then we started walking to the cliff. When I stopped.

"Wait, what if there are more monsters. Then someone should be here to guard." I exclaimed.

"I'll guard." Percy said.

"OK then, Jenny come on, we're going to climb that cliff." I said.

"What do you mean we?! I'm afraid of heights and dying!" Jenny complained.

"Okay fine, I'll go." I said. "You stay guard with Percy."

I took a look at the cliffs, they looked climbable, barely—about as difficult as the lava wall back at camp.

When I got to the rocks I made my way up, very slowly.

Once, I hit a slippery patch of moss and my foot slipped. Then I found myself dangling by one hand from a ledge fifty feet from the cliff. But I found another handhold and kept on climbing.

When I finally got the pearl I tried to get it out but it wouldn't even move.

"Guys I can't get it out. It wouldn't even budge!" I yelled.

"Well, just quick it up." Jenny yelled from below.

Then I turned back to the cliff and noticed that the two rocks had cracks from the rocks all the way to the two sides of the pearl. So I put my left foot on the left rock and the right foot on the right rock. Then both the cracks glowed green and I pulled the pearl again and this time it got out.

"Guys, I got it!" I yelled holding up the pearl.

So I started climbing down... When I finally got down suddenly the whole cave suddenly started shaking.

"Come on we better go!" Percy exclaimed.

Then we quickly rushed to the cave entrance. When we got there we dived into the ocean and swam away.

Then I heard a BOOM!

When we all looked back and saw that the cave was sealed up with rocks.

Then we swam all the way back to the shore.

"Okay that was close!" Jenny said.

"Well good thing we got the pearl." I said.

"So where should we go next?" Percy asked.

"What about I check the map." Jenny asked.

"Wait, the map. Jenny we been underwater is it okay?" I asked.

Jenny pulled out the map.

"Hey it's waterproof." Jenny said as opened the map. "Looks like were going back to Virginia. The next pearl is in Charlottesville."

"Well let's get going before it get's any darker." I said.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed. "Let's go back to the bus."

"Forget the bus we're taking a cab!"

"No, what about those?" Jenny said pointing at two motorcycles.

"Jenny we are not stealing!" Percy said.

"What choice do we have?!" Jenny asked.

"Fine." Percy grumbled.

So we hurried to the bikes. When we got there I bended down to look at one of the motorcycles.

"Alicia, what are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Look, we have to save Carter and I'm trying to see if I can hot-wire the motorcycle." I replied.

"You trying to steal our bikes?" someone asked behind me as I quickly turned around and stepped away from the bike.

Behind me were two bikers, a female biker and a male biker. The female biker had blonde hair and the male biker was African American and both of them were wearing leather jackets.

"Not steal, hot-wire." Percy said.

"Look, we have a good explanation." Jenny said.

"I'd love to hear it right after I gut you guys like a fish."

"Look, you don't want to hit us. If you do you're going to regret it." I said.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't?" asked the male biker.

"Cause it would hurt?" Percy replied/asked.

Jenny and me looked at him weird.

"Look we have to find our friend that's currently missing and we been trying to find our friends for days. That's why we were borrowing the bikes." I answered.

The male biker looked at the other biker.

"We got to help these people." he said. "Plus we have like a million other motorcycles back at home."

"Fine." the female biker said.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Percy said. "By the way I'm Percy and this is Alicia and Jenny."

"Hi we're Valk Curt and Francis. " the male biker said holding his hand out.

"Good to meet you Valk Curt." Percy said shaking his hand.

"I'm Francis she's Valk Curt." he said as Percy took his hand away with a confused look on his face.

"My real name is Jessie." Valk Curt said. "If you ever call me that-"

"You'll gut him like a fish?" Jenny suggested.

"Wow, you catch on real fast." she said.

"Well you guys should get going." Francis suggested giving us the keys to the motorcycle.

"Got it and sorry you have to walk home." I said.

"Our home is just near by." he said.

"Well I'm still sorry." I said.

"Well you could make it up by giving us a ticket to your concert." she said. "My son needs one."

So I gave them one.

"Well good bye." I said.

So we hopped on the bikes - started the engine- and rode off back to Virginia.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I had to do homework and had to study for a test so it took a while**

**Another sorry for changing where the next pearl is.**

**But I hoped you liked it.**

**So thank you so much for favorite, review , and following me. Because I really appreciate it so thank you.**

**So this was popmusic2love and I'll see you guys later. ;D**


	11. For Lunch We Have Burgers and Bull?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson all credits go to Rick Riordan t****hough **** I wished I owned Percy Jackson.  
**

** This chapter took forever to write for some reason. **

**It didn't help that my teachers gave me a lot of home work. It didn't help with chores I had.  
**

**Well here's the next chapter**

* * *

That afternoon, June 7, 24 hours of riding on the motorcycles we were finally out of gas. Luckily we found a gas station right outside the restaurant, which was somewhere in Richmond. We hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, and I was sure everyone can see that.

So few minutes later, we were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner eating cheese burgers, curly fries, and drinking milkshakes. All around us, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas too.

Since I still had my credit card I used it to pay for the meal.

As I was going to take another bite out of my cheese burger the ground started shaking like an earthquake going on.

"Percy, did your dad wanted an earthquake to happen today?" Jenny asked.

"I don't think it's an earthquake." Percy replied.

Then all of a sudden a giant horn shot from the ceiling and crashed into our table.

"Well that came out of nowhere." I said as the whole restaurant started rumbling and felt like the whole thing was tilted.

So of course everyone in the restaurant started started screaming and running out of the door.

"We better get out of here!" Percy said.

"Ya think?!" Jenny said as we all followed outside.

When we got outside we all saw what it was. The sight of it gave me goosebumps.

"Sweet Apollo of the flaming chariot."I muttered.

Okay, what should I tell you about the thing we saw first?

He was seven feet tall.

It wore no clothes except Fruit of the Looms-which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so frighting. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.

His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a nose as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, black eyes that looked very cruel, and horns-enormous black-and-white horns.

It was the Minotaur with a restaurant stuck to his left horn (which would've been funny but then the Minotaur shook it off and it fell to the ground.

"Great he had to appear." Percy muttered.

Well, apparently the Minotaur heard him and picked up a Maserati in the parking space.

"He wouldn't." I said and he did.

"Hit the dirt!" Jenny yelled.

The limo came sailing toward us, flipping fender over fender like a two-ton boomerang. The Maserati sailed over our heads, missing by maybe an inch.

"He would." I corrected, as we got up. "Percy I think he wants to get you."

"Why would you say that?" Percy asked.

"Should I start with the point that the car was aiming at you or that he is getting ready to charge at you?"

"Point taken."

Then, with an angry roar, the monster charged at him. He tried to sidestep, but his hand shot out and grabbed him by the neck as he tried to get away. He lifted him as he struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

I had an idea-a stupid idea, the most stupidest idea of stupidest ideas.

"Hey!" I screamed at the Minotaur.

"Raaaarrrrr!" The Minotaur turned toward me, shaking his fists.

"Alicia, what are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Doing something stupid." I replied, "Hey, you two-horned unicorn!"

The good thing was that he dropped Percy, and the bad thing is that he was ready to charge at me.

He clawed his hoof at the cement and he lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest, so that's how I knew that.

"Uh, Ole?" I asked.

"Are you trying to do the Danse Macabre here, Alicia? If you are, you'll be meeting my dad soon." Jenny yelled at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I do the tango instead?" I asked angrily.

"What does Danse Macabre mean anyway?" Percy yelled.

"It means Dance of Death." Jenny said.

"Yep. Only a daughter of Hades could know that." Percy said.

"Less talking, more helping here!" I yelled."I'm about to become bull chow!"

"Don't worry, Alicia! When you die, my dad's going to let you out from, the underworld." Jenny yelled back."I hope."

"That's not a very comforting thought!" Percy yelled.

Then he charged at me after the final one.

The Minotaur charged so fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.

So I couldn't jump sideways, the fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground,so at the last moment I knew what to do. I leaped straight up, kicking off from the beast's head, turning in midair, and landing on the Minotaur's neck.

How did I do that?

I did not know so don't ask.

Then like instantly the Minotaur slammed into the tree. The impact was so strong it nearly knocked me off the bull.

The Minotaur kept on trying to shake me off. I locked my arms around his horn to keep from being thrown.

The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull, so hard that I was about to give up and let go.

But I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.

"**You leave my friends alone!**" I yelled, at the Minotaur furiously.

The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-I heard a snap!

The Minotaur roared and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back on the cement. When I got up on one knee.

Suddenly the Minotaur wanted revenge. He quickly came at me, his fist ready to smash me like pulp. But then I realized that the Minotaur was so hung up on killing me he forgot about me moving sideways.

So I stepped aside nimbly, and as he passed by like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but I quickly cut him in the knee with his own horn. I got behind him and stabbed him again and again from behind, till I saw a perfect opportunity, I stabbed the Minotaur's horn straight into his side, like at his rib cage.

The Minotaur roared in agony and furry. He clawed at his chest, then began to disintegrate like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way like any other monsters we faced so far.

The monster was gone.

Then suddenly my knees felt numb and I fell on my knees and Jenny and Percy came to go help me up.

"We have to go find the next pearl fast!" Percy said.

"I think Charlottesville is like an hour from here." Jenny said.

"So if we start now we would get there shortly, well if nothing gets in our way I think we'll be fine." I said.

Then we heard sirens and then saw police cars coming from far away.

"Someone called the cops." Percy pointed out.

"We better get out of here." I said.

So we hopped on our motorcycles and sped off.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked this chapter and continue follow me (that would be awesome) and for the guest well I hope that you would review me and tell me how I'm going so far, or I have grammar mistakes that's fine with me. **

**So I would like to thank you araguru getsuga she kinda helpedme with ideas (a million thanks for the Danse Macabre that was funny).**

**One more thing for the people who don't have fanfiction get one it is so cool! :)**

**Well Bye ^^**


	12. I Finally Meet One Of My Uncles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Here's the next chapter**

**sorry it took longer**

** Small writers block**

**enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Okay look when we sped off to Charlottesville we kind of thought that we wouldn't get attacked right?

We were way off.

When we were on the road something caught our eye a dog a really, really big dog...

"Percy! Distract it!" I yelled, already having a plan in mind. "I'll, attack it from the front and Jenny you attack from the left."

"Okay!" Jenny yelled from the left of the hellhound.

"Got it!" Percy yelled for the other side of the hellhound. "Hey, Scooby Doo."

The hellhound turned around to the voice of who said the insult.

Apparently this hellhound must have hated Scooby Doo.

So Percy uncapped his sword and the glow of the celestial bronze almost immediately made the hellhound go berserk. Swinging its head in all directions, and he barely dodged it.

As for me I had the chance and began shooting arrows, multiple at a time at the hellhound. The hellhound roared in pain and suddenly the hellhound jerked its black head toward me. It started walking towards me and backing me up behind the tree behind me.

"Hey!" Jenny yelled from my left. You better back away from my friend you overgrown poodle."

So when I looked to my left, I saw Jenny making darkness to cloud the hellhound's vision and it worked perfectly but she looked a little tired.

The hellhound kept trying to charge each person but kept crashing into something.

Then the hellhound start to charge at me and I was slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. Following me, a few loose bricks from the building wall almost falled from the impact.

But then the hellhound started to charge again, but I jumped to the other side making the hellhound crash into the building. The building rumbled and all the loose bricks fell on it.

When I finally thought it was over the brick rumbled and the hellhound got right back up.

This time it's eyes filled with rage and hate. Then the hellhound lunged at me again his claws ready to slash me to a million pieces. I quickly doged it and the claws.

"Jenny do you think you can get on top of it?" I asked.

I quickly looked at Jenny and she was analyzing the scene as if she was looking for a way to get on the hellhound's shoulders.

"Possibly." Jenny said.

"Jenny!" Percy yelled from the other said.

Percy had placed one of his hand on the other and stuck both of them in front of him, making a step for Jenny to jump on. She looked between the monster and hi,, like she needed to decide whether or not to listen. "Come on! Now!" he yelled.

She backed up for a running start and once her black boot on his hand, he threw her up. With a _thud!_ she landed perfectly on its shoulder. The hellhound feebly attempted to shake her off, making it much harder for us to attack.

"Hey!" Percy yelled. The hellhound jerked its black head toward him. He swung Riptide and just barely scratched some skin off of its face. It roared, leaving Jenny hanging on for dear life.

I looked around and spotted a cliff. I got out one sonic arrow and aimed at the cliff. When the arrow contacted with the cliff it went _BOOM!_

All the rocks rolled down the cliff. When the rocks rolled down the hellhound tripped on a few and fell. Jenny saw the chance a plunged the spear into it's neck and it vaporized into dust.

"Okay I am officially a cat person!" Jenny yelled.

"Well since the the attack I guess we won't be getting to Charlottesville anytime soon." I said.

Lucky for us it started raining.

"Well this is my day." I said.

"We need a place to stay for the night." Percy said.

"What about over there?" Jenny asked, pointing to a abandoned warehouse.

"A little creepy but it will do." I replied.

So we rushed towards the warehouse.

When we were in there we started a little fire to keep us warm.

I stared out the window into the dreary scene. Faint splattering sounds came from outside, hissing as lightning struck the sky. I could hear the wind tugging at the trees, and small droplets of water left trails as they rolled down the dark glass. A large boom echoed into the far away mountains, and couldn't help but feel the rumble of the clap, and the beautiful harmonies the rain tapped the broken window pane.

As my eyelids feel like it's about to drop, I drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked again. I yawned, managed to fully open both eyes. I was resting my head on the window pane seeing I was woken up from the tapping sun-light against my face, I wondered how long I'd been asleep. I tried closing my eyes. what had happened yesterday was something I didn't want to deal with today. Thoughts bit at my brain, forbidding me to go back to sleep. I looked around me seeing Percy sleeping in the corner and Jenny resting her head against at the wall of the abandoned warehouse (I was surprised that Jenny actually slept last night, cause she usually stayed up at night).

I looked out the window and watched as the large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky. Layers of orange, yellow, and red. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the place. I stared out the glass panes as the colors made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time. Making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. The sun's rays sent a glossy gold sheen all around the room, blending with the dull green and purple leaves wavering in the breeze. But as beautiful as the morning was I knew today would be horrible.

Slowly I went over to Jenny and shook her shoulder gently.

"Jenny wake up. " I called, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh the sun, it burns!" Jenny said, as she closed her eyes again.

"Jenny come on." I said, as she opened her eyes again. "When did you sleep last night?"

"I don't know until 4 something." Jenny replied.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're part vampire." I said.

"Thank you." Jenny said.

"Whatever." I said. "So, how are we going to wake Percy up? He looks like he's really lost in Morpheus realm."

"I have and idea." Jenny said.

So she went out of the abandon warehouse and came back with a bucket of full of water. The water was from the rain falling from the gutter, down the drain pipe and into the bucket.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" I asked, as Jenny came to Percy and poured all the water onto him.

Percy's eyes shot open immediately.

_Well that's one way how to wake him up. _I thought.

"Gods!" he yelled. "Was that _necessary_?"

"No," Jenny admitted straightly.

He looked like he wanted to strangle her, but instead he willed himself dry.**  
**

"Couldn't you just call me up?" he asked.

"What's the fun of that?" she asked.

"OK guys you're giving me a headache." I said. "Come on we better get going to Charlottesville."

"How far are we from Charlottesville?" Percy asked.

"Like 44 miles." I replied.

"Well let's get going." Jenny said.

**XXXXXXX**

When we where at Charlottesville I notice some things lot of trees (not like New York), lots of shops, and noisy but not as noisy as New York City.

We headed to Carter Mountain Orchard at Carter Mountain Trail. The scene was absolutely breath taking a large grassy meadow, leaves on the tree swaying in the wind. The day was particularly sunny, the sky was brilliant bright blue, rows of grape vanes and trees full of ripe apples glistened in the sun.

We found a place to sit in the shade under an apple tree.

Then suddenly the air felt different. I suddenly felt really angry and my body filled with rage.

"Hello guys." someone said behind us.

When we turned around we saw a guy dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. The weird thing was, I felt like I'd seen his face somewhere before.

"Ares." Percy sneered.

"Nice to see you too Jackson."

* * *

**Done. That was kind of evil for stopping there.  
**

**That took forever to write.**

**So did you like it please review *offers cookies* :"D**

**Oh one more thing I am so sorry I put chapter 9 and 3 was the same I had a mix up so really sorry so I fixed it already I don't really know if it changed back yet. please still follow my story even though it was a honest mistake *on my knees" pretty please.**

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter see ya.**


	13. I Battle One Of My Uncles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**This chapter was very hard to write for some reason.  
**

**Also it's almost Halloween YAY! I am so exited. **

**So I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

So I finally met my uncle Ares or as he would describe himself as the patron god of Sparta, the guy who killed Ekhidnades, the giant son of Echidna, the guy who has every weapon you can name, or I would describe him as the mouth that wouldn't shut up.

I never thought the first god I would see is the god of war- well actually I didn't think that I would be able to see a god at all.

So I when I saw a god I was pretty surprised

"You're Ares, god of war?" Jenny asked.

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right."

"What are you doing here Ares." Percy asked.

"What am I doing here? Well I heard you guys we're in town and wanted to pay my two cousins and niece a visit." Ares replied.

"Doesn't sound like you." Jenny said.

"You're right." Percy said. "Sounds way to nice."

"So anyway I heard you guys were looking for this." he said, as held up the marble we were looking for.

"The last marble. How did you-" I started.

I tried to grab the marble but it dissolved in a blink of an eye.

"You want it you have to fight for it." He said.

"Look Ares I already beat you once, why fight for it if we know what's gonna happen." Percy said.

He grinned crookedly. "Not bad, punk. But I want to fight my brother's daughter instead."

"What?!" Percy, Jenny, and me practicality yelled.

"Ares if she battles you she is going to die!" Percy said.

"Yeah your a god. Undying, Immortal, you know the usual!" Jenny said.

"Well I get if you don't want to battle, because you don't want to be beaten up into pulp just because your weak." Ares said.

"Thank you," I said. "wait rude!"

"It's either fight for it or fail the quest." Ares said.

"Isn't better if you just give it to us and we could all go on with our lives?" I suggested.

"No judging from the orders-" then he suddenly paused.

"What orders?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Ares said.

"You're lying." Percy said.

"Of course I'm not." Ares said.

He was so mad you can actually see bullets shooting out of his eyes.

"You have to be talking orders from someone." I said.

"I am the god of war! I don't take orders from anybody. I make my own decisions!" he argued.

Now looking really agitated.

"Look I have to kill the girl over there. Hope you don't mind." he said.

"Of course I mind!" I replied.

"Look Ares we're not just going to stand here and let her get beaten to pulp." Jenny said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Daughter of Hades don't you think you have your hand full?" he asked.

As he said that we heard a large sound. It came from the sky. We look up and saw a very giant bird. It was a vulture.

"Run Jenny!" Percy shouted.

Jenny ran. She got out her spear. The giant vulture came at her.

The the giant vulture came to her again. It tried to grab her by it's talons, but she dodge the attack by running into a different direction.

"Don't you worry Alicia I help you battle this jerk." Percy said.

"Oh Jackson, you know I have someone who really wants to see you again."

He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at Camp Half-Blood. The boar pawed the sand, glaring at Percy with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.

As the boar rushed him, he uncapped his pen Riptide appeared in his hands. When the boar came he quickly sidestepped.

"Well looks like you don't have a choice." Ares said to me.

"Fine. If I lose you can kill me or turn me into anything you want. If I win you give me the pearl." I said.

"Fine with me. I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What you got? So this should be a cinch." Ares said, as a two handed sword appeared in his hand.

The hilt was a large silver skull with a shining red ruby in it's mouth.

"Okay let's just get this over with." I said.

He grinned and tried to cleave at my head, but I quickly ducked it.

Then he slashed again and I quickly jumped out of the way and landed flat on the bench beside an apple tree.

"Ugh, I wish I could just sit here and rest." I muttered.

I looked up from the bench and didn't see Ares anywhere. Then suddenly he appeared at the back of the bench, his sword ready to slash me and the bench in half.

I rolled off the bench making Ares blade slash the bench right in half.

"You could slice me like an orange!" I complained, as I stood up.

"Yeah, because you're weak just like you dad." Ares said.

"Okay that's it you an mess with me but you do not talk about my dad that way and he is not weak." I said.

Then suddenly another gust blew and he flew backwards landing on the dirt, like 10 feet away_._

_ Again with that gust, why does that keep on happening? _ I asked myself.

I didn't have time to find out until Ares got back up on his feet. He pulled out a javelin and hurled it at me. The javelin cut my shoulder as I tried to dodge it.

My arm was bleeding. It was a very large gash on my arm. I went pale.

I placed my hand on the scratch to find that it was bleeding ichor.

"What the heck?" I whispered silently to myself.

_Ares must have battled a god before me and the ichor must have got on my arm. _ I thought.

I took out my bow and an arrow and shot multiple at a time.

Before the arrows made contact with Ares, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of me. Before I could have done anything he knocked the bow out of my hands and kicked me in the ribs and I flew back hitting my head against a tree.

"Admit it kid you can't beat me." Ares said. " You might as well give up before you get hurt."

"I have to at least try."

He was 5 feet away coming closer with his sword ready to slice me it tiny little pieces. The blade glistened in the sunlight and the sword looked even deadlier than it was before.

_I wish I had a weapon right now sword, dagger, bow, spear, anything!_ I thought.

Then suddenly something started forming from the wind. When it formed it was...a sword.

The sword was made of celestial bronze. The sword felt perfect in my hands like it was made for me naturally. I turned the sword and on the front was four Chinese words 風的古鍵.

"Wind's Ancient Key." I translated.

I examined the blade once more.

"What the heck?" I whispered.

Then when Ares finally came close enough to kill me. He slashed. I used the sword and deflected his blade. I got close enough to strike, I tried to fake him out with a feint, but I was knocked aside.

I gripped the hilt of the sword and as soon as I let my energy flow through it, I lost all control.

The sword's words on the front of it flared yellow. I spun the sword around in the air creating a mini tornado. The winds coming from the tremendous swirling of the water blew through the entire place.

I didn't know what I was doing it was like I was doing automatically.

So I didn't even when I lowered the tornado to face Ares. Immediately, he was sucked in, unable to put up fight. Once he disappeared into the tornado, the winds swirled faster and faster until Ares was spit out of it beaten and battered. Then yellow glow of the words on the sword faded.

I saw the chance and lunged at Ares from a distance leaving a prominent cut on his heel.

Ichor, the golden bloods of the gods, flowed from a gash in the war god's boot. the expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded.

He limped towards me, muttering ancient Greek curses.

"Not bad for a _girl_ and daughter of Apollo," Ares told me. "but just so you know you just got lucky this time."

I gulped. "This time?" I asked.

"Yeah, so beware."

His body began to glow.

Ares glowed brighter and in moments he revealed his true immortal form.

The light died. Ares was gone leaving the marble on the ground.

I picked it up and got the two other marbles out of my right pocket.

"3 of them finally." I said quietly to myself.

Then I put the other two marbles back into my pocket and made my way back to Jenny and Percy.

When I went back I found that Percy and Jenny defeated the vulture and boar already. They were sitting under and apple tree each of them biting on an apple.

"Guys I got the third marble!" I said, as they stood up and ran to where I was standing.

"Hey Alicia," Jenny said. "good job on getting the marble."

"Unbelievable. When you guys were done with your boar and vulture why didn't you help me with the god of war?" I asked.

"You didn't look like you needed any help." Percy said.

I keep on staring at them.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Counting to ten," I answered. "and just so you know I'm at 8 and it's not working!"

"Okay, okay, we're sorry." Percy said.

"At least you're okay." Jenny said.

"You're right." I said.

Jenny smiled.

"Wait, hold that thought," I said. "knees wobbling, tendons snapping, Alicia going down."

Then I fell, but Jenny and Percy caught me right on time. Letting me rest against the apple tree.

"Are you okay Alicia?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Good, so lets get moving and get to the Blue Ridge mountains." Jenny said.

"Does it involve moving?" I asked.

"Of course." Percy said.

"I'm out." I answered.

"Come on Alisha." Jenny said.

"No."

"Come on."

"No!"

"Alicia!"

"Okay I'm up!" I said.

"You look woozy." Percy said. "Here have an Ambrosia."

Percy handed me one and I ate it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better." I said, but the truth is I was a little better I was still tired and sore and completely drained of energy.

"Okay we better get going." Jenny said. "Off to the motorcycles."

"Let's go." I said.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Plz review**

**No flames please :(  
**


End file.
